


Reckless

by letmeshinebright



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, X6 discovers feelings, X6 discovers secrets, he is my favorite, preston garvey is mentioned, this is my way of expressing my love for X6-88
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: X6-88 has been following Nora for a while now, and he cannot explain this desire to get to know her better. When this leads to finding out some private information, he does not quite know what to do with his new knowledge.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about a year ago as just a porn without plot fic. I've come back to it recently now, reread it and saw just what trash it was. It was sloppy and hot and that is about it. 
> 
> So, in an attempt to write my wrongs (see my pun) I have reworked it. Added some emotion, gave X6 some justice and love as a character that he rightfully deserves, and have written two chapters from this one porn scene!
> 
> So I hope you will enjoy. Porn is in chapter two.

The Commonwealth had always been dangerous according to X6-88’s memory. Something was always lurking around the corner. A pack of feral ghouls, a sad excuse for a Raider camp, an alpha Deathclaw, you name it. For an Institute Courser, none of these things were a threat. To X6-88, it was all just target practice. But the task of fighting through the scum of the Commonwealth was made a little more difficult with the addition of having to follow and protect the future leader of the institute – Nora.

And just like the Commonwealth, she had always been unpredictable and reckless. X6-88 hated that. She always took an extra step closer to danger. She always pushed her luck in a way that boiled his synthetic blood. A hair away from being stabbed, shot, blown up. She was a loose-cannon soldier with no training, but a force none the less that should not be reckoned with. She had somehow lived alone for a couple months before pursuing the Institute, so she had to be doing something right.

It was infuriating how skilled and precise she was in combat while also showing no grace at all outside of combat. He was confident in her ability to take down a sentry bot single handedly, yes, but she still could somehow end up being chased by a swarm of Radroaches and Bloatflies, running and screaming into his arms to save her. But she was hard working, driven, and seemed to have her ideals aligned with the Institute. X6-88 could not complain that much.

Regardless, he appreciated her from afar. He was never one for words, he was specially trained and conditioned to be a killing machine with no visible emotion. So he let his actions speak for him most often. He made sure she remembered to eat, remembered to drink water, and had enough medicine for whatever they were going to go do. He did not really need sleep, so he stood guard whenever she needed to. A few times even he had laid down with her if she could not sleep, _per her request_ , helping her even in her dreams to fight off whatever would come for her. She was small enough that she easily fit cradled in his arms, finding sleep peacefully when tucked next to him. Secretly, he enjoyed these moments

But it was odd to X6-88. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she played around and joked with him while they went about their way. It sometimes seemed like she forgot that X6-88 was not human at all. He would humor her as best he could, sometimes coming to a point that he was giving honest laughs in return. She had even brought him to her previous spouse’s cryo-pod. She had told him “I trust you, X6. And I can’t think of anyone else I trust enough to come with me. I-I can’t go alone” as they neared the vault enterance. He had seen her cry then, and had held her trembling body, letting his actions speak for him yet again.  

Those moments were harsh contrasts to how she was basically any other time. Her smile radiated like the sun, her pre-war beauty glowing brighter than anything else in the Commonwealth. She was curvy and soft, truly a pre-war relic body in comparison to the thin, malnourished and awkwardly muscular builds of everyone in the Commonwealth today. It seemed that she cut her light brown hair herself, it cut short, choppy and rough with a knife, but appeared healthy and thick. Her thighs had some chub to them, as well as her stomach, but it was signs of being healthy, a rarity among the rough.

In short, she was an oddity. She had beauty that she did not realize she had. She had strength that got her into trouble (and then out of it). And she had a knack for being awkward in many social situations (which X6-88 could relate with but could not help her out of most times). And it was these things that made him want to know more about her and care about her. He wanted to know _her_ , not the new person that the Commonwealth had shaped her into. Was she all that different back then in comparison to now? Did she have a job before the war? One day, he finally did ask her as they wandered through the fields of the Commonwealth.

“Ma’am? May I ask you something?” X6-88 suddenly spoke quietly, Nora had been looking in the distance with her scoped sniper rifle, quickly lowering it before turning to X6, giving a small smile.

“Yes, X6?” She gleamed, quickly flipping the safety on her gun before setting the butt down on the ground, looking up at X6-88.

“I was just wondering… What was your occupation before the war?” X6-88 asked, lowering his own institute-issued weapon. Nora gave a look of surprise.

“O-Oh! Uh, well… I had a law degree!” She smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet. X6-88 raised an eyebrow.

“A lawyer? Really?” He questioned, sounding doubtful. Nora pouted her lips, slinging her gun over her shoulder before resting her hands on her hips.

“What? Is it _that_ hard to believe?” She shot back, X6 was glad for his sunglasses as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” He simply put, smirking slightly when Nora’s cheeks tinted red.

“I am telling the truth!” She insisted, face still hot in annoyance. “I got the diploma and everything! It’s back at my house still probably. I-I can show it to you if you want!”

X6-88 hummed in contemplation, before finally shrugging his shoulders. “Okay,” X6-88 gave her a rare smile before striding past her. She blinked twice before turning quickly.

“Wait, what?” It was her turn to ask, following the Courser.

“You said you have a degree, and you said you could show it to me. So let’s head back to your home and go see it. It’s close enough along to way to our objective,”

“O-Oh!” Nora smiled, looking down at her feet as she walked, a blush coming over her cheeks. “I wouldn’t think you would have an interest in something like that,”

X6-88 thought for a while for the right thing to say in response, probably taking too long for anyone else, but Nora did not mind if it took him 3 seconds or 30 minutes to think of the right thing to say. He thought as they walked, about 5 minutes before finally deciding to reply.

“Well, I find you interesting ma’am,”

He hid his smile when she saw her obviously become flustered from his complement, a warm sensation growing in his chest. Only she could get that sort of feeling out of him, if it could be called a feeling. Secretly, he hoped it was not just a malfunction. He did not want this to be taken away.

They traveled in relative silence, Nora whistling to herself as they went. They were not far from Sanctuary when they decided to head that way, Nora sometimes just wanted to explore the world around her before setting off to work. X6-88 had found it boring, but it was better than going deep into the city and ending up infuriated with Nora’s reckless actions. Like always.

Sanctuary was quiet when they wandered in across the bridge. Nora’s dog-friend, Dogmeat, greeted her when they entered. The canine circled around her two or three times in excitement before trotting over to X6-88, giving him a small woof in greeting. X6-88 glared down at the dog, though it didn’t get past his sunglasses, so he instead settled for scratching the top of the dogs head, hoping it was satisfied.

“Good boy,” X6-88 mumbled as it trotted away somewhere else, probably to go beg for scratches from Preston. Why Nora cared about Preston and his settlements wellbeing was beyond X6-88, but he did not question it.

The house that Nora had claimed as hers had been renovated and refurbished. Holes lovingly patched up, windows re-pained, curtains hung and doors replaced. Hell, she even painted it. X6-88 had assumed that this is what Nora might have worked on once she resurfaced from the vault. A desperate cling to what she lost. It was… Sad.

X6-88 remained silent as they entered the house, Nora closing the door behind them. The living room and kitchen looked like it was a picture taken out of one of the pre-war magazines. X6-88 had to admit, she really had done a good job.

“I-I’ll be right back, you wait out here!” She smiled, retreating deeper into the home. X6-88 sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs, silently reviewing all of the dangerous near-death actions Nora had done today, not even wanting to think about the entire week. But she appeared in good spirit regardless. X6-88 looked around the room slowly, his eyes coming to rest on the bookshelf next to the door. He picked himself back up, approaching it silently.

She really had quite an assortment of books, it seemed. He did spot a few law books speckled between the other volumes. There were various military texts, a few fantasy novels, science fiction, politics, even a few children’s books poking out. He dragged his finger across the spines, reading the titles aloud to himself.

“Let’s see here… ‘Harry Potter’, ‘Hiroshima’, ‘Fahrenheit 451’, ‘Greek Myths and Legends’… ‘101 soups’? Honestly, who could need that much soup…?” He pulled the book out, scoffing at it, licking his gloved thumb before flipping it open and skimming through the pages. He quickly became bored, looking over the top of the book back toward the bookshelf when his eyes came to rest on a small black book with no title on the spine. He replaced the soup book back in its place, his other hand gingerly pulling the mysterious book out. It did not look to be many pages, maybe 100 in total. Once it was completely out he could see the title printed on the front in a very basic font. He could tell that the original printed color of the word was silver, but it had faded away with age to a dull gray with a small amount of metallic. He turned the book over in his hand, curious.

“‘B…D…S…M?” He spelled it out slowly, cocking an eyebrow “What, like Buddhism? Bud-is-m? That’s not English,” He opened to a middle page, curious for what the word “BDSM” meant, or how to pronounce it.

It was moments like these he was most thankful for his dark sunglasses. His eyes shot wide in shock, head shooting back for a moment before he brought the book closer to his eyes, examining the page closely, raising his sunglasses even to get a clearer look at the obscene page. Illustrated on the page was a sex position including many ropes and toys. On the page, in curly red cursive was written “Let’s try this one next! -N” As well as a blue check mark, what he could only assume meant “Completed”.

His calm demeanor was briefly broken, his face flushed dark red. He had been trained to keep his cool in any combat situation, but nothing on earth had ever prepared him for this information. _Is this what Nora was… Into?_

“Found it!” Nora’s sing-song voice suddenly called from down the hall. He could hear her footsteps slowly approaching, X6-88’s synthetic heart skipped a beat. In a moment of pure panic, he quickly tucked the book into his coat, jumping back onto the couch, resting his arms across the top, trying to look board. He took a deep breath, steadying his heart rate.

“Here it is!” She smiled, coming around the corner while holding up what looked like a large photo frame. X6-88 watched as she bounced over and sat next to him, holding it out for him to look at. He gave hear a quick look before taking it in his hands.

“Oh… You were not kidding,” He spoke calmly, thankful that his voice did not betray him. X6-88 tried to focus on the paper, he really did, but his mind was still racing. Nora giggled, leaning against him playfully. Where the two made contact it felt to hot, like hot water burning him. But he did not pull way, he couldn’t act like something was wrong.

“I told you! I’m not no liar,” She giggled, nudging him with her elbow. “Have a little more faith in me, yeah?”

He stared at her for a long moment, trying not to imagine her in the position that was illustrated in the small book. His expression was emotionless before he smirked slightly. She smiled fully, cheeks flushing again.

“I was wrong, I will try not to doubt you in the future, ma’am,” He pulled away and stood, handing the frame back to her. He felt all too hot under his coat and wanted to go kill something to release some steam.

“Now, let’s get moving again,” He spoke quickly, turned away from her. He heard her whine, drawing her legs up into her chest onto the couch.

“X6, it’s already getting dark out… Let’s just stay in Sanctuary, get some rest, and we can start tomorrow fully refreshed!” She suggested this idea hopefully. “That raider camp won’t be moving without us, we can get it tomorrow. P-plus, I wanna check and see if everything is going well here in Sanctuary,”

X6-88 looked back toward her, wanting to protest but unable to find the words. Instead he nodded his head in agreement. Her reasoning for wanting to stay was logical, plus it would give him a little more time to look through his new discovery

“Okay. You’re the boss, ma’am,”

~

X6-88 spent most of the evening tucked away in one of the many warn-down houses of Sanctuary, reading through the “BDSM” book he had found. Nobody in the settlement was truly comfortable with his presence, even Preston with all of his pleasantries was scared of him. They should fear him, plus he didn’t like being around people, so him being not present was of no surprise to anyone.

 Turns out that “BDSM” was not one word, but an acronym for 4 words. This made much more sense to X6-88. The book came with definitions, instructions, tips, tricks, and also very heavily stressed the importance of something called “foreplay” and “aftercare”, which were also defined. X6-88 was thankful for his ability to read quickly, and that the majority of the pages where illustrations instead of leaving it all to one’s imagination. There were a few notes on various different pages, notes in red from Nora with only a blue checkmark in reply from her spouse. All of this seemed rather intimate to X6-88, and though he wanted to ask Nora about all of this he had a feeling that it was not the best idea. Before the end of the evening he did finish a once-through look of the book, tucking it back into his coat before exiting his hiding place.

The world had been sunk into darkness, but that did not stop this settlement. Nora had installed generators, lining the street with lights so that it was not left in the inky blackness that took too many lives. X6-88 walked down the cul-de-sac slowly, watching the settlers around him. Some were seated outside on newly-built porches, drinking and laughing together. Others still walking around, talking, working, _living_. X6-88 spotted Nora standing with Preston, she was wearing his hat and appearing to be making him laugh with joke as she jumped around the watchtower platform. He sighed while rolling his eyes, her childish behavior was unsurprising to him now.

He entered Nora’s home unnoticed, closing the door behind him before giving a heavy sigh. It was a rare moment of uncertainty of what to do with his newly acquired information. He had never desired to seek out something so private about someone before, let alone acquired such information. He did not care about sex between others, but it was different because it was about Nora. He respected Nora deeply, and though he could not explain the source of his…. “Feelings”, But he wanted to make her happy and keep her safe. A seed had been planted, and the through of touching Nora’s thighs was immensely tempting. Run his thumb over her plump lip, draw short breaths from her, and bring her pleasure as described in the pages of this little elusive book. Feather light touches, hot, wet. Something that nobody else could give to her.

 He moved toward the couch, shedding his outer coat and laying it down before sprawling across the cushions, placing his glasses on the coffee table. He sighed, feeling for the book inside of his coat pocket before rolling over. He did not want to entertain these thoughts any longer, not until he acquired more information. What that information was he was not sure, which was probably the most infuriating part of this day so far. But for now, he would take this rare moment of quiet to rest. He had to think. Just like in combat, he had to find the right moment to strike.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6-88 and Nora talk.
> 
> (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy thanks for reading! I did this instead of studying hahaHAHA
> 
> This chapter has some NSFW in it.

It had been roughly 4 months since the “downfall” of the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, both swiftly taken out by the Railroad. Nora had been slick and secretive beyond X6-88’s vigilance, she had earned his trust in the end, and broke it. When she revealed what she was doing it looked like she was about to cry. She had convinced him that what she was doing was truly for the good of the future. He had been angry, expressing his anger but that just seemed to fuel the fire, and she was able to flip the table on him. The fact that he felt anything at all about her decisions was proof that he was truly human, regardless of being synthetic. He could not believe how intricate of a web she had created under not only his nose, but the entire institutes.

It was truly remarkable.

She had faked the destruction of the Railroad, continued with the Institute to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel’s hand of influence in the Commonwealth. And when it finally came time when Father died and for her to rise to her role of Director of the Institute, it all turned upside down. Scientists were detained, anyone who opposed her views were respectfully put under arrest within the Institute. She loved the people of the Institute, she could not just kill them or set them loose into the Commonwealth to die. But her morals drove her to do what she believed was right, and that was trying to make everyone see that Synths were Human, just as Humans were Human, and to revive and rebuild the Commonwealth. The scientists were too valuable to lose if she truly wanted to continue with the Institutes vision for rebuilding the world. Synths and Humans, both equal.

When X6-88 was first approached about this plan, weeks before it happened, he did not know how to react. Every part of his instinct told him to kill Nora on the spot. She was betraying everything that the Institute was working towards, everything that he knew to be true, everything that was his entire life. But he couldn’t do it. His heart, deep down, knew that she was onto something worthwhile. He could feel it, something that he could not ever accept before in his lifetime. Feelings, emotions, wants and desires. Stuff that up until then he had dismissed as something only Humans could have. He still did not agree with some of Nora’s views, and she knew this, but he was loyal. If he could choose anyone to follow in a fight, anyone to speak to, share his thoughts and explore more about himself—it would be her. Only her. He was more loyal to her than he was to the Institute.

And that’s how they ended up here, on their way to Goodneighbor after taking on a large Super Mutant nest, stopping for a resupply of ammo and goods before heading to a Railroad synth safe house hidden within the city of Boston.

As they entered the town, X6-88’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Nora gave a happy sigh in relief, turning slowly to look at everything as they entered.

“Ah, made it!” She smiled, turning away from X6-88 to move further in, heading toward the stalls set up right in front of the entrance. He glanced Nora up and down, noting a fresh gash in her calf he had not seen before, blood seeping through her pants.

“You’re hurt,” He immediately spoke, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her back around to face him. “Do you have a stimpack? Did you get hurt anywhere else I did not see?”

Nora flushed, yanking her arm out of his grip. “I’m fine, X6,”

X6-88 knit his eyebrows together in a glare, staring down at her harshly.

“It is my job to protect you, and you make it exceedingly difficult,”

“Well then stop me, huh?” She fired back, opening her arms wide in challenge. She had become much more confident and fiery in the last few months.  Her Railway gun over one shoulder, a bladed slugger on the other. Blood splattered across her front and her short, choppy-cut hair wild from battle. Her eyes looked on with a fire that he had watched grow, but he could still see the scared woman from months ago. It was all just a mask, a rather convincing one.

She was beautiful.

“Watch what you ask for, Ma’—Nora, it may just come true” He spoke calmly through his flub of her name, his voice dipping a little lower. Her cheeks flushed pink, earning a smirk from X6-88 before Nora scoffed, shoving her hand into her bag and pulling out an old, cloth sack. Grumbling under her breath she pulled out 20 bottlecaps, taking X6-88’s hands and placing the caps carefully in them.

“Here, take this. Go ahead and rent a room at the Rexford. I have to trade a few things, but I would really appreciate if you got us a room to rest,”

X6-88 stared at her for a moment before giving her a short nod, striding away without another word. Nora watched him as he walked away closely, eyes narrowing until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Nora sighed, stepping towards KL-E-0’s shop. She hoped that he was feeling alright. Even with him being a quiet type, he had been unusually quiet as of recent. Had she really made him mad? Was he upset or confused? She would not blame him for having some internal conflict, he had stomached down a lot in the last few months. She had made sure to tell him that she was open for conversation on any topic still. She cared about him, more than he may realize.

By the time Nora was done trading it had started to rain. The weather usually did not bother her much, but this rain was heavy and cold, soaking through her armor quickly and chilling her to the bone as she ran through the streets to the Hotel Rexford. She burst through the door, breath heavy and sopping wet, dripping puddles as she made her way to the counter. Clair Hutchins eyed her with distaste from the other side of the counter.

“Do you mind? You’re dripping water all over the floor,” She griped, hands placed firmly on the counter. Nora flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Miss. My friend came in-”

“Yeah yeah, we all know who _your_ friends are,” Clair mumbled, not looking happy at all. “Second floor, first door on your right. He should be in there now,”

“Thank you,” Nora smiled politely, quickly making her way up the stairs, trying her best to not drip too much water everywhere. She did not knock when she entered the room, opening the door slowly, peaking in to make sure it was the correct room instead. She spotted X6-88 seated next to the only window, staring intently at the rain as it pelted against the glass. His sunglasses had been removed, placed on the bedside table. When the door started to creak, his head shot back to look for the source, eyes glaring intently before softening as they came to rest on Nora.

“Oh, it is you. I saw you run in, you must be freezing,” X6-88 spoke softly, rising from his seat but Nora waved him off, closing the door behind her as she stepped in. X6-88 sat back down slowly.

“I’m fine, armor is just a bit wet, s’all,” Nora shrugged, unstrapping her armored chest piece before laying it down on the ground to dry, stretching her arms up and over her head once she was free. X6-88 remained silent as he watched her remove her armor pieces, something he had seen countless times before.

“We had a good day today, hmm? Got a lot done!” Nora beamed, removing her leg pads as she spoke. X6-88 watched her closely, eyes lidded as he leaned back in his seat, fingers linking together.

“If you considered almost dying 8 times today a good day, then yes. It was spectacular.” His words were dry, humorless, and he looked away. Nora frowned, turning and looking at him fully.

“X6, don’t get all twisted up about it. I’m alive and well, right?” She gave a playful laugh which became weaker as X6 stood, stepping closer to Nora. She was a fair amount shorter than X6-88, and being this close made her feel small, especially without her armor or weapons. She glanced up at him, blushing, but his expression still remained unamused.

“I cannot protect you if you keep throwing yourself into danger,” Though he spoke monotonous, his tone was almost sad, looking down at her without his glasses as a barrier. She could see that there was something in those eyes, but she could not tell what. Uncertainty? Nora’s pouted her lips slightly, looking up at him with concern.

“X6? Are you alright? This is very unlike you,”

His synthetic heart sped up, the look in Noras eyes he had not seen before. Small, curious, seeking something more than just a spoken answer. He placed a hand on her wrist, causing her to flush and look away, but he quickly pulled her chin back to face him.

“Nora, I have had a question I have wanted to ask you for a while, but I never knew how to… Approach it,” He spoke confidently yet calm, his free hand reaching into his coat and pulling out the small black book. Nora’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the book, trying to figure out what it was. The silver letters flashed into sight, immediately Nora’s eyes went wide in shock and embarrassment. She quickly reached up to take it out of his hand but he held it high into the air, out of reach.

“X6!!” She shrieked, trying to jump up to take the book out of his grip but failing, uselessly bumping into him instead, “H-How did you, w-where...? I-I can explain-!” She spoke franticly, panic in her broken words. The corner of X6-88’s lips could not hide his subtle smile, shaking his head.

“That does not matter at the moment. I simply wanted to ask you if this… Brought you joy,” He spoke so calmly, voice so low that it made Nora’s stomach twist as her cheeks blushed even darker red.

“W-what?” She gasped in shock, eyebrow knitting together. He held the book out to her, expression calm and professional.

“Did this bring you joy, Nora?” he spoke softly, Nora heard him stammer her name ever so slightly. Her eyes flickered down to the book, unsure if he was really going to let her take it. He offered it again, holding it out further to her. She took it quickly, squeezing it tight to her chest, giving a heavy sigh.

“I… I’m sorry, this is… Something I never thought you would discover…” She turned away, moving to her back quickly and tucking the book deep inside before moving to sit on the bed, still facing away from her. X6-88 shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

“Have I upset you, Ma’am?” X6 asked, concerned. Nora scoffed, shrugging her shoulders after a brief second.

“I told you not to call me that,” She glanced over her shoulder, only able to make eye contact for a second before blushing, looking away again. X6-88’s eyes narrowed before he moved forward, sitting down next to her.

“My apologies. Force of habit,” He offered a small smile, but she did not look up. X6-88 rested his hands at his sides, staring down at the ground. He was not good at this, she was upset. He was not like Nora’s other friends, able to comfort her at the turn of a dime.

He glanced at her, taking her hand in his gloved one and squeezed it gently. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him, he could see her eyes were dewy from welling tears.

“I… Miss him. I have moved on, but I miss what we had,” She looked away from X6-88 as she spoke, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “And… You remind me of him. Sometimes, I swear… You even _sound_ like him some days,”

Nora gave a sad laugh, sniffling.

“Him being your late husband,” X6-88 sighed, not pulling his hand away from her. She turned toward him, wiping her eyes again.

“How long did you hold onto that book?” She questioned, voice unsure. He glanced at her, feeling warm under his coat again.

“Since before you became Director, Nora…” He spoke cautiously. She gasped quietly before blushing even darker red.

“S-so, you k-knew that ent-tire time…?” She stuttered out, X6-88 nodded his head slowly in reply. She pulled her hand away, covering her face with her hands. She turned away from him, leaning over her knees.

“Nooo…” She whimpered, he could see that she was trembling.

“Why are you embarrassed?” He questioned, cocking an eyebrow. She peaked out from behind her hands.

“Because it is embarrassing! People think it is dirty, a-and shameful!” She sputtered out. X6-88 cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t believe that is correct, Ma’am. I think it is… Interesting,” He replied simply. Nora lifted her head slowly, staring at X6-88 with pure sure shock.

“You do?” She breathed out. X6-88 turned his head to look at her directly.

“I do. I read the book multiple times, as well as analyzing other texts that I could find on the subject…” X6-88 blushed ever so slightly, Nora could not help but smile.

“You did?” She asked slowly, finally turning back toward X6-88. His shoulders tensed up, cheeks becoming a little more flushed.

“It was something you were into, so I wanted to learn more. I hoped… To bring you joy,”

X6-88 felt his heart beat a bit faster when a smile came to her lips, a pleasant pink blush coming over her cheeks again, she squeezed her legs together, crossing her ankles as she turned her eyes away, laughing slightly.

“X6… Are you saying that you wanted to do what was in that book?” She smiled warmly, leaning forward as she looked at him. As awkward as this may have been, this… This was progress. This was X6-88 taking a step forward in a way. He narrowed his eyes at her before nodding shortly.

“Yes, that is correct,” He spoke so casually it caught Nora off guard. She started to nervously snicker, X6-88 looking at her with confusion as she continued to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” X6-88 asked hotly, she quickly shook her hands in denial, smiling.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you, j-just…” She sighed, “It’s oddly sweet of you, your motive. But also… Just funny how _casual_ you are,”

“Is this not how it was done?” X6-88 asked. Nora suddenly became very aware of herself under the intense stare of X6-88. It was a yearning look, a determined look. She shook her head slowly, smiling.

“Well… Sometimes, but a scene is usually set,” She started.

“Oh, yes. The book said that. But first, it said ‘Consent,’ then ‘Foreplay,’” X6-88 spoke again. Nora’s eyebrows raised, looking at him with surprise.

“Wow, you did read that book,” She scratched behind her head. “Well, there is a lot more to learn than there is in that book,”

X6-88 leaned forward, resting a hand on Nora’s thigh firmly. Nora flushed darker, holding back any sound that may have left her lips as he squeezed his hand a bit.

“Teach me,”

\- Four weeks later -

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked in front of him, leading the pair to their room in the Rexford Inn. They had been out on another mission when X6-88 suggested that they paid a visit to Goodneighbor. By the tone of his voice, she knew that she should agree.

As they walked she lowered her eyes from the stares of the people around her. Even though they stared, X6-88 had an aura of danger. Nobody dared to approach them, everyone knew what would happen if they did. But she was focused on just getting to the hotel. She had to give X6-88 credit, he was a very fast learner, and took to the dominant role very well and liked it. But Nora couldn’t complain, she really enjoyed it too. He figured out quickly how to rile her up even in the middle of battle, and she would be lying if she said they had not done it in the middle of the wilderness one or twice after a particularly difficult fight.

Nora entered the room first, X6-88 closing the door behind them. They both remained silent, Nora unstrapping her armor. In private, everything was different. In private, she fell into the submissive mold as easily as a key fit to a lock. She could hear X6-88 approach slowly behind her, his feet soft against the old wood. If he wanted to, he could have been completely silent. He wanted her to hear him move. His hands came to rest on her waist, her brain barely registering their touch.

“Let me help you out of your armor,” He whispered into her ear, making her blush before nodding yes. He smiled, kissing her ear lightly before stepping away, fingers working the straps and buckles of her armor.

“You were _reckless_ today, Nora,” X6-88 drawled, voice monotone but still made her feel warm in her core. She looked down, mumbling and apology, waiting for X6-88 to finish removing her armor before standing up straight.

“What was that?” He whispered, pressing his chest fully against her back. She shuddered as his hands snaked around her waist, fingers pressing firmly into her sides to hold her still.

“I-I’m sorry, X6…” She tried to still herself as he leaned down, she could feel his hot breath brush past her neck.

“Why do I not believe you?” He spoke simply, but his voice was low like a growl that sent chills down Nora’s spine as he turned her around to face him. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out when she was met by his medusa-like gaze. When had he removed his sunglasses?

“Is something the matter, Nora?” He asked teasingly, his hands remaining firm on her waist. She swallowed heavily, struggling to keep her gaze up.

“N-nng… No…” She mumbled as X6-88’s right hand moved up, cupping her breast through her thin shirt firmly. He could feel that she wore no bra, her nipple perking under his touch as he massaged the flesh in his palm. His other hand trailed further down, coming around to squeeze her butt, pulling her closer to X6-88. The synth shifted his leg between her thighs, causing her to mewl, unable to stop her hips from moving forward and pressing against it. A ghost of a smile came to his lips as he slowly walked her backwards until her back hit solid wall. He leaned down and forward, kissing the crook of her neck tantalizingly slow before moving up, nipping at her earlobe.

“No?” He questioned, voice so low it felt like it was rumbling through Nora, breath hot against her neck. She couldn’t hold her moan, shamelessly grinding her warmth against his leg again. His hands moved to her sides, giving no warning before he flipped her around, pressing her chest against the wall. Nora gasped, looking over her shoulder only to be met with that steely stare and a grin, silencing any sounds she would have made. His hand snaked up her shirt and cuped her breast, the other sneaking down, pulling her hips back to rest flush with his, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down. His fingers gingerly pressed against her warmth through her panties, feeling a small wet spot forming. His laugh rumbled through Nora’s ears, low and dominant.

“Seems like you’re enjoying this…” He latches his mouth to her neck, sucking and nibbling as his fingers push her panties aside, rubbing her clit in agonizingly slow circles. His other hand continues to pinch and massage her breast. She gasps, starting to moan even louder. X6-88 bit down hard before he released his mouth from her skin, growling.

“No sound, Nora. Or I’ll stop,”

Nora held her whine, nodding in understanding as she blushed dark pink. X6-88 smiled, pressing forward against her to kiss her cheek softly as he continued to rub, her warmth coating his fingers. He began to press one finger into her slowly, Nora holding her breath as to not make sound, her face quickly becoming pink. His finger moves in and out slowly, his mouth trailing over her neck with bites and nips, leaving purple marks in its wake. When he slips in a second finger she’s unable to hold her breath any longer, cursing herself as she gasps quietly. X6-88 immediately stops moving, but does not remove his hands.

 

“Is something wrong, Nora?” He asks again in that deep, powerful tone that lets her know that she is not in control. Nora can’t help but whine, wiggling her hips against his crotch. She lets out a hot sigh when she feels his bulge press against her ass.

“I w-want you, p-please…” She moaned, pleading.

X6-88 finally nodded, taking pity from her pleas. He pulled Nora off the wall, guiding them to the bed. He stops her before she tries to sit, helping her remove the remainder of her clothing. He sits down first, drawing Nora into his lap, his chest against her back. The sensation of his leather jacket against her back made her shiver. He hooked her legs outside of his own, fingers tracing across her body. He watched as goosebumps spread across her skin, something X6-88 could watch for hours.

X6-88 placed one hand on her left breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple. He draws a gasp from Nora’s lips, a mixture of pain and pleasure that is music to his ears. His other hand, glove now removed, dips into her warmth. She mewls in pleasure, leaning back against him, her hands gripping his thighs tight, grinding her ass into his crotch. He lets out a small grunt, pulling his fingers out and raising them to her mouth.

 “Suck” He ordered, shoving them into her open mouth without any more warning. She moaned, her tongue taking a moment before it started twirling around the digits, plump lips sucking them oh so beautifully. X6-88 took his other hand away from her nipple, moving down to his own crotch to undo his pants zipper, his member creating a tent in his briefs. He slid his fingers out, Nora’s mouth chasing them, not wanting to stop. He picked her up easily, as if a doll, and turned her around so she faced him. Her face was flushed, mouth open and panting, and tongue lolling out. Her neck peppered with little red marks and one large one, blooming purple from X6-88’s earlier biting. Her eyes were hazy, lustful. Her hands came up to X6-88’s face, caressing his face lovingly. He squinted and blushed, which made Nora smile. She slowly leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips.

They had shared intimate moments like this before. But being a Coarser actions like kissing, hugging, even gentle caresses were foreign. He took easily, and gladly, to more passionate actions. But Nora’s need for gentle love and kisses still caught him off guard. His hands came around her back to pull her against his chest, kissing her deeper, enjoying the pleasant feeling of her lips against his. His kisses became rougher, one hand coming up to her head and tangling his fingers into her hair, crushing his lips against hers. She gasped and moaned into his mouth when his tongue slipped through, her hands gripping X6-88’s jacket for leverage. He gripped her hair firmly, yanking it back suddenly causing Nora to gasp, Flushing dark red. His lips kissed her neck, sucking and biting hard. Nora moaned out in pleasure, her nails digging into his heavy leather coat.

“X6….” she gasped as his mouth moved to her breasts, licking and sucking at each nipple, his tongue going in circles around the perking, pink buds. Her hands went to the zipper of his coat, pulling it down, desperate for contact. X6 gave her right nipple one last, gentle nip before standing, holding her tight against him as he stood. She squealed, legs gripping around his torso tightly. He turned around quickly, almost throwing her on the bed. She bounced, gasping as she tried to cover herself. He quickly shed his heavy leather coat, pants, sweater and undershirt until he only remained in his dark grey boxers.

She rarely saw his eyes, but they stared at her like a large cat who had just found prey. He stalked back over, Nora sitting up, looking up at him. Her lips were now swollen, and the look in her eye, fear? Desire? A mix of both. He stopped before he reached the bed, his thumb hooking the waistband before pulling them down slowly, his cock standing erect. He did not give Nora the pleasure of just looking at it in anticipation, he removed the boxers and quickly crawled on top of her, flipping her over onto her stomach before grabbing her around the waist with one hand and pushing her face into the mattress with the other. He leaned forward, holding her hips up so his cock rested on her butt. He leaned over her, he could feel how she shook under him.

“Will you be reckless anymore?” he asked in that same, ever-calm voice. She whined, trying to press her legs together.

“No…” She mumbled. He knew that this was most likely false considering their line of work, but she sounded sincere. X6-88 shifted behind her. He pulled her legs apart and rubbed her warmth, two fingers slipping in and thrusting in and out at a fast pace. She cried out, gripping and biting the bed sheets tight. X6-88 smiled, kissing the back of her neck.

“Do you promise?” He asked, not stopping his brutal pace, she whined and moaned into the mattress. He had barely done anything yet she was already so close to cumming, so sensitive under his touch.

“F-fuck…. Yes! _Yes_ , I p-promise… _gah!_ ” she panted, her back arching up. He loved her moans, her pants and whines. He just watched her, his fingers never faltering as she came, dripping into his hand and onto the bed sheets. His fingers moved slower to allow her to ride it out, but his grip on her hair, pushing her down, did not falter. Her legs became limp, like a rag doll, sighing and panting and shaking under X6-88. He leaned forward to her ear, kissing gently.

“I’m not done with you,” he whispered, her eyes went wide and blushed a dark red. She looked over her shoulder as he sat up. “Onto your back,” he instructed, helping her flip over onto her back. She moaned as he took her hands into one of his and pressed them into the mattress above her head, restricting her movement even more. His other hand parted her legs further, slotting himself between her gorgeous thighs. He squeezed one thigh for a moment, appreciating her beauty as she panted, face red and hot. She wiggled her hips at him, whining for him to start moving again. He growled, pressing the head into her warmth, causing her to gasp.

“You do not tell me when to move,” He pushed in, faster than what she expected, and gave little time to get used to the size and length. He groaned, leaning forward and pushing her hands even harder into the mattress, fucking into her at a punishing rate. Full length, deep thrusts fast and hard.

“F-fuck!” she cried, she screamed, she moaned hard and loud under him and he grunted with each thrust, panting. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder hard, she moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, his free hand coming and gripping her breast, massaging it in rugged circular motions. She moaned harder, her mouth hanging open and panting. She chanted his name with a mix of curses. He sucked and nipped harder until he finally made his way up to her mouth, his lips crashing onto hers, kissing her roughly.

“X-S-Six….” she moaned between kisses, her back arching up as she neared her second orgasm. Her sweet voice was bringing him closer to the edge. He slowed his thrusts.

 

“I’m close, Nora” He growled into her ear, releasing her hands. She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him against her as she screamed in pleasure. His hands wiggled their way behind her, cradling her close, hips thrusting quick, short thrusts hard into her.

“C-cum, then…” She moaned into his ear, nipping at the lobe. He growled, increasing his pace. She jutted out moans with each thrust, she could feel the pleasure in every bone in her body until finally she came hard, head thrashing back into the mattress. Her whole body shook, her warmth squeezing around his cock. X6-88 held her small frame tight against his broad one as he gave a last few, wild thrusts into her before he came. She moaned, feeling his cum fill and coat her insides.

They laid there, just like that. Hot, sweaty, panting and tired but holding each other tightly. Nora peppered kisses all over X6-88 shoulders while he continued to breathe deeply, cooling himself and steadying his racing heart. Finally Nora whines, indication that she wanted x6-88 to move. X6-88 began to rise up, his cock sliding out of her loose warmth. She gave a shaky moan as it slipped out of her, but remained still on the bed.

“T-thank you…” She whispered, her hand coming up to take X6-88’s, pulling him slightly to lay with her. She always wanted to cuddle after. ‘Aftercare’. X6-88 knew it was important to her.

“My pleasure,” He blushed dark, coming to rest next to her. His arms pulled her against him, her head resting on his pectoral. They were hot and sticky but neither moved.

“Do you need anything…?” X6-88 asked, looking down at Nora but she was already asleep, cradled against him. He could not help but smile, kissing her temple before resting his head back as well, falling into a light slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated, Comments keep me going! Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below!
> 
> Contact me!  
> Tumblr: Letmeshinebright  
> Twitter: LeoRaTuba

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos is appreciated, comments keep me going! Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below!!!
> 
> Reach me directly!  
> Tumblr - letmeshinebright  
> Twitter - LeoRaTuba
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
